Petrichor Syndrome
by poisonburst
Summary: [SEKAIHUN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "Kau menjijikkan!"/Dulu, ia dengan bangga menyatakan, bahwa ia adalah 'Pembenci Petrichor Nomor 1'. Tapi, kini ia justru menyukai dan memuja aroma itu./"Ternyata ketua klub dance seorang gay."/"...dengan begini kita seri."/"Oppa kau tidak mau menolongnya?"/Hujan menyisakan petrichor yang menguap bersama aroma karat pekatmu...


**standard disclaimer applied. **[requested by _Deannn_]

* * *

**L**angit baru saja menghentikan tangisnya.

Halaman rumah berwarna putih itu masih dipenuhi tetes-tetes air pada tiap pucuk rumputnya. Sementara tanah kecokelatan basah di bawah hijau rumput menguarkan aroma _petrichor_ yang terlalu pekat hingga membumbung ke udara, menciptakan samar kabut putih yang nyaris tak tertangkap netra manusia.

Warna di antara hitam dan putih masih menyelubungi beberapa sudut langit, membiaskan muram hingga ke bumi yang baru saja ditinggalkan hujan.

Jendela yang terbangun di sisi pintu utama ternoda embun yang menghalangi pemandangan. Gorden tipis berwarna _broken white_ menyempurnakan halangan sepasang _biner_ di balik jendela untuk meraih apa yang hujan sisakan di halaman.

Hujan sore ini memang tak menyisakan apa-apa, kecuali aroma _petrichor_ yang terbawa angin, menyapa ventilasi, sebelum akhirnya terhirup oleh organ respirasi. Pemilik sepasang _biner_ sewarna lubang hitam di batas _galaxy_ itu bernama Oh SeHun. Sosok dengan kulit seindah boneka porselen yang baru saja dihasilkan pengrajin ternama yang bahkan belum dibuka dari pembungkusnya. Sosok yang menyatakan dengan bangga bahwa dia adalah Pembenci _Petrichor_ Nomor 1.

Kebanyakan orang akan menyatakan bahwa mereka menyukai hujan berikut _petrichor_ yang hujan tinggalkan.

Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda itu.

Oh SeHun sangat membenci aroma tanah dan udara setelah hujan. Membencinya sepenuh hati. Membencinya dengan satu alasan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti—sama halnya dengan ia yang tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang memuja aroma aneh—bahkan memberi nama untuk kabut samar yang mencemari udara dan organ respirasinya itu.

"_SeHun..."_ Suara sosok lain yang terbawa udara mendadak menggetarkan organ auditorinya, memaksanya dengan rela untuk melepas atensinya dari pemandangan setelah hujan di luar jendela.

SeHun menoleh dan membiarkan _biner_-nya menyusur dan berhenti di sepasang netra sayu sewarna lelehan karamel yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Ada yang menarik?"_ Sosok itu kembali mengurai tanya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit miring untuk membagi berat tubuhnya dengan tangga menuju lantai dua. Dua pasang permata beda warna itu bertemu. Hitam _galaxy_ dan kayu oak saling menjebak. Terdiam dalam dimensi waktu yang melambat dan malas untuk maju.

Untuk sesaat detik seolah berhenti dan kembali menyeret langkah setelah si pemilik netra cokelat memutuskan untuk mengurai seringai di sudut bibirnya, membuat rahang tegas miliknya berdistraksi, sementara SeHun memilih untuk mengerjap sekali—dua kali.

"_Bukankah kau sangat membenci _petrichor_?"_ Sosok ber-_gender_ sama dengannya itu melepas tangannya dan bergerak, meminimalisasi jarak dengan berdiri di samping SeHun. Mengikuti jejak SeHun untuk menatap pemandangan muram di luar sana, di mana matahari memilih bersembunyi sepanjang hari ini.

"Ya..."

"_Kenapa?"_

"...kau tahu alasannya dengan baik, Kai."

Pemuda ke dua tersenyum. Namanya sebenarnya Kim JongIn, tapi ia suka mendengar bagaimana SeHun memanggilnya 'Kai', sangat _sexy._ Walau mungkin bagi orang lain, hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Kai memang aneh, bagaimana hanya dengan sebuah cara memanggil dari seseorang bisa membuat otot pipinya kembali berdistraksi, membentuk kurva di wajah berkulit eksotis pucatnya.

"_Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan?"_ JongIn melirik SeHun sekilas. Pemuda itu masih asyik dengan muram di luar. Dunia SeHun memang tak tersentuh, walau jarak antar dua tubuh mereka tak cukup jauh di mana mereka masih bisa mencium aroma tubuh masing-masing, tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu memiliki dunianya sendiri.

"Bukankah kita selalu menemukan cara untuk menghangatkan diri?' Tangan SeHun bergerak. Jatuh tepat di pinggang JongIn, melingkari pinggang milik lelaki itu sebelum menariknya mendekat.

Pergerakan itu memangkas eksistensi jarak sepersekian senti di antara mereka. Mempertemukan dua kain beda warna yang mereka kenakan.

JongIn menoleh. SeHun menatapnya.

Begitu sudah terlalu terbiasa dan seolah memiliki telepati saat dua bibir itu bertemu. Menggoda hujan yang kembali turun di luar sana. Menghangatkan dingin yang menusuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selalu begini.

Sesi bercinta mereka akan berakhir saat semburat biru langit kembali dan mendung mulai beranjak pergi. SeHun akan menikmati tiap detik yang berjalan saat JongIn mulai mengenakan kembali kain yang membungkus tubuh indahnya berikut tanda keunguan yang SeHun tinggalkan di tubuh _tan_ itu.

Ia tak akan melewatkan bagaimana pergerakan JongIn yang berusaha mengancingkan kemeja putihnya dengan jemari bergetar.

Kancing paling bawah, sangat _sexy_.

Kancing ke dua dari bawah, sangat indah. Kancing ke tiga dan ke empat yang berada di tengah.

Dua kancing atas yang tersisa.

Tidak.

SeHun tidak akan membiarkan kain sialan itu menghalangi pemandangan indahnya.

Sebelum dua kancing itu menyatu dan mengunci tubuh pemuda di depannya, SeHun telah bergerak lebih dulu. Tangannya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya untuk menahan lengan pemuda itu. Menggelengkan kepala ketika JongIn memandangnya dengan raut bertanya. JongIn mengerti, dua kancing kemeja yang tersisa ia biarkan tetap pada posisinya, memberi pemandangan terbuka pada dada bagian atasnya.

SeHun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher JongIn. Menghisap dalam-dalam aroma _petrichor_ yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Aroma yang sangat disukainya. Aneh memang bagaimana tubuh kecoklatan terbakar matahari pemuda itu bisa menguarkan aroma yang hanya ada setelah hujan pertama reda.

Hanya seperti itu.

Hingga kata-kata yang sering keluar dari bibir tipisnya dengan konstan keluar lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai."

Desau angin yang lancang menggoyangkan gorden jendela di belakang mereka menjawab semuanya. Berikut sepasang _biner_ lain yang tersembunyi di balik _metal_ yang sedikit terbuka. _Biner _basah di wajah tampan yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hari ini pulang terlambat."

Sosok itu menghentikan tarian garpunya pada _plate_ dengan _steak_ yang tersisa setengah di atasnya. Ia mencoba melempar direksinya pada sosok pucat Oh SeHun di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada kelas _dance_ dengan Kai."

Keheningan yang mengerikan menyapa. Garpu dengan potongan _steak_ itu tertahan di udara. Lama.

"Oh." Rona keterkejutan melanda wajah itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali secerah malaikat—_ia berhasil menyembunyikan semuanya dengan baik. _Sangat baik. Cukup baik hingga _biner_ milik SeHun tak mampu menangkap kristal samar di sudut-sudut matanya. Kristal samar yang nyaris jatuh dan membentuk sungai di sepasang kulit pipinya yang nyaris sama sempurnanya dengan milik SeHun.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku." SeHun berujar sekali lagi. Datar namun melempar belati beracun ke telinga dan hati pemuda di depannya, SuHo—nama pemuda berwajah malaikat itu.

Mereka sangat berbeda. SuHo dan SeHun.

Jika SeHun adalah Lucifer, maka SuHo adalah Gabriel.

Dua malaikat yang bertolak belakang bagai _yin_ dan _yang_.

SeHun seperti angin. Ada namun tak tersentuh, eksistensi yang sulit untuk disadari keberadaannya. Betapapun kuatnya kau mencoba berkaca di depannya, di depan angin, kau tak akan mendapatkan refleksi apa-apa. Tapi, kau akan menyadari dengan sepenuh hati, bahwa ia ada, angin benar-benar ada. Kau akan menyadari seberapa tinggi kebutuhanmu akan udara saat ia tak ada.

Sementara SuHo adalah air. Kita bisa menyentuhnya, walau tak mampu menggenggamnya, tapi ia sedikit lebih berbaik hati untuk membiarkanmu mengaca di depannya, hingga ia akan menampilkan refleksi dirimu, menenggelamkanmu dalam lena. Terlihat tenang, tapi di dalamnya bisa saja ia menyembunyikan pusaran yang tak terbaca. Ia akan membiarkanmu menyadari keberadaannya dengan merasakan hangat atau dinginnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti hujan turun?"

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini akan cerah."

"Ramalan cuaca bisa saja salah seperti kemarin—"

"—aku akan menunggu hujan reda."

Diam.

"Lebih baik begitu, karena kau—_tubuhmu tidak tahan dengan hujan_."

Percakapan berhenti. Keheningan kembali menunjukkan eksistensi.

_Steak_ di piring SeHun sudah habis sejak tadi. Menyisakan potongan rebusan wortel di sisi piring. Ia kini mengusap bibirnya dengan _tissue_. Sedikit melempar lirikan pada _plate_ milik SuHo yang masih menyisakan setengah _steak_. Tak berubah sejak SeHun membuka percakapan. Pemuda itu seolah benar-benar telah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia menunduk. Menghindari mata SeHun.

Menyembunyikan sesuatu, sementara SeHun tak ingin mencari tahu.

Pun ketika akhirnya ia bangkit lebih dulu, menyampirkan tasnya dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa suara.

Ini sudah biasa.

Kebiasaan ini sudah terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu.

SeHun tak mengerti ketika akhirnya pertahanan SuHo runtuh setelah tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu. SuHo menyerah begitu SeHun pergi dari hadapannya. Begitu lelaki yang menguarkan aroma _mint_ dan pinus itu pergi dari hadapannya, SuHo lantas berubah menjadi seperti wanita, lemah. Bahkan wanita yang sebenarnya saja tidak akan selemah ini. Tidak akan seperti dirinya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja dan menangis diam-diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau akan menguasai gerakan _popping_ itu dengan cepat."

Suara tepuk tangan JongIn memantul di ruangan berukuran sedang yang menjadi tempat para siswa klub _dance_ biasa berlatih.

"Benarkah?" SeHun menghentikan gerakkannya dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum ke arah JongIn yang bersandar dengan satu lutut tertekuk ke belakang dan berat tubuh yang ia berikan seluruhnya pada dinding beku di belakangnya.

JongIn mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak melempar air mineral ke arah SeHun yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Ia melepas dinding dingin di belakangnya dan berjalan melewati SeHun ke arah jendela di belakang pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan air mineralnya itu. Netra JongIn memandang menembus kaca bening yang menampilkan bayangan di luar ruang _dance_ yang terbangun permanen di lantai dua.

"Hujan turun lagi." SeHun berbalik dan berdiri di belakang JongIn.

Di luar, monokrom kelabu menutupi warna biru yang biasa langit tampilkan. Tetesan hidrogen dioksida mulai mengeroyok bumi dengan segala keangkuhan mereka. Sesekali kilat menyempurnakannya dengan duetnya bersama suara petir.

Dunia berduka.

Satu hari yang begitu buruk di akhir Oktober. Bahkan masih jelas dalam lipatan ingatan SeHun tentang wanita cantik yang membacakan ramalan cuaca untuk hari ini. _Cerah_ katanya.

Tapi, melihat bagaimana hujan menyerang bumi, semua tahu bahwa wanita itu salah.

SeHun mendesah.

Apalagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari cuaca ekstrem di satu hari di penghujung musim gugur?

"Di sini dingin." SeHun merapatkan _blazer_ abu-abunya.

JongIn tersenyum sinis. SeHun mencibir.

Namun SeHun membatu ketika pemuda itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan mengangkat lengannya. JongIn yang kini berdiri menghadapnya mengusap dahi basah SeHun dengan tangan berkulit _tan_-nya yang eksotis. Senyum sinis pemuda itu belum menghilang, pun ketika bibirnya bergerak seiring tarian jemarinya di dahi pucat SeHun, menyingkirkan peluh berikut surai pirang yang lancang jatuh di dahinya. "Tapi kau berkeringat, Bodoh."

SeHun berkeringat karena latihan yang barusan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih menyerang bumi di luar sana. Bumi masih berotasi. Detak jam masih berjalan.

Kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang sejak hujan belum turun tadi. Tapi, SeHun masih bertahan di ruang klub _dance_-nya. Melatih beberapa gerakan—bersama JongIn.

Kim JongIn adalah ketua klub _dance_. Bersama SeHun, mereka disebut-sebut sebagai _duo_ yang paling kompak. Gerakan tubuh JongIn yang menawan saat menari terlihat begitu sempurna saat SeHun ikut bergerak bersamanya.

Keduanya memang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk memadukan gerakan. Baik gerakan _dance _atau—

"Sial...tanganmu semakin cepat saja, Kai."

Jemari JongIn sibuk dengan dada SeHun, sementara gigi SeHun telah bekerja dengan baik di atas kemeja JongIn dan mulai melepas kancing-kancing yang mengunci apa yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja putih yang menjadi seragam sekolah mereka. Sesekali SeHun melenguh tertahan saat tangan JongIn yang nakal menyentuh sesuatu di dadanya. JongIn menyeringai. Dada adalah tempat tersensitif milik SeHun.

"Tanganmu perlu dihukum, Kai," kata SeHun setelah JongIn bergerak lebih liar dengan menekan dan sesekali mencubit tonjolan kecil di dadanya. Ia yang telah selesai melepas kancing kemeja JongIn dengan giginya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapan datarnya menghujam tajam ke arah JongIn yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti_—berpura-pura tak mengerti._

SeHun menjilat bibirnya dan dengan gerakan cepat—atau JongIn yang terlalu lambat untuk menyadarinya, SeHun mengeliminasi jarak, memberi _gesture_ memeluk yang nyatanya ia tengah berusaha mengikat pergelangan tangan JongIn di belakang tubuh pemuda itu dengan dasinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" JongIn menatap SeHun tajam. Ia berusaha melepas ikatan SeHun dengan menggerakkan tangannya, sia-sia. Ikatan itu memang tidak erat, tapi SeHun mengikatnya dengan simpul yang tak akan terlepas tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Hanya dengan cara ini tanganmu bisa diam" jawab SeHun kalem.

"Hanya sosok berjiwa _bottom_ yang bersikap pengecut seperti ini," sindir JongIn sarkastis.

"Huh?" alis kanan SeHun terangkat tinggi.

"Aku tahu alasanmu mengikatku adalah untuk menghindari jemariku yang kebetulan adalah kelemahanmu."

'Kau itu sok tahu dan terlalu banyak bicara, Kim."

"Lalu kau mau apa, Oh? Lepaskan ikatanku."

"Tidak." SeHun memberi jeda di antara lipatan kalimatnya. "Setidaknya dengan begini kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara."

SeHun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir JongIn yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan mudah ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat JongIn yang secara kooperatif membiarkan lidah milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengekploitasi mulutnya. Mengabasen deretan giginya. Menggelitik langit- langi mulutnya, dan menghisap lidahnya.

JongIn memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalan ciuman dan mulai membalas pergerakan lidah basah SeHun. Tarian lidah yang harmonis, saling membelit mengalirkan friksi nikmat yang aneh seiring aliran darah mereka. Menggetarkan tiap saraf tubuh, memaksa jantung bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dingin perlahan menghilang. Ia merasa malu dan memilih bergerak maju mengikuti waktu.

"Ugh..."

Pautan lidah itu terlepas. Mungkin setelah beberapa musim berjalan. Menciptakan benang _saliva _samar yang langsung terputus saat dua wajah itu menjauh.

SeHun terengah, berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak ingin curang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

SeHun belum memberi jawaban. Ia bergerak meraih dasi JongIn yang tersampir di leher lelaki itu, tak terikat.

"Seperti ini." SeHun mengikatkan dasi yang kini berubah fungsi menjadi _blindfold_ di sepasang biner sewarna _blackhole_-nya. "Kita seri bukan?"

JongIn tersenyum. Oh SeHun memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuat semua ini jadi menarik. Tangannya memang terikat, tapi mata SeHun juga tertutup dasi yang menjadi _blindfold_.

SeHun benar, mereka seri.

"Begini lebih baik, Jenius," puji JongIn seraya tertawa samar.

SeHun membalas dengan menarik kurva di wajahnya, membentuk lengkung senyum samar yang memesona. "Tuntun aku, Kim JongIn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pulang hujan-hujanan begini?"

Suasana di lantai dasar sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Hujan memang sudah tidak sederas tadi, hanya tinggal rintik yang masih tertatih mencoba meraih bumi. Tapi, hujan memang belum benar-benar berhenti.

"Tidak." SeHun menadahkan tangannya. Membiarkan likuid bening itu meluncur di sela jemarinya. "Aku akan menunggu hujan reda."

"Oh, aku tahu."

"Apa?" Dahi SeHun berkerut. Memandang heran sosok bersurai _platinum_ di sisinya.

"Kau 'kan penakut," jawab JongIn santai. "Bahkan cukup penakut untuk melawan hujan."

"Sial," desis SeHun kesal.

JongIn terbahak. SeHun melirik pemuda itu, tidak tahan untuk tidak melemparkan likuid yang berhasil ia tampung di tangannya ke arah JongIn.

"Yah! Ini dingin, Oh SeHun."

"Salah sendiri." SeHun mencibir. Namun pada akhirnya ia tertawa melihat JongIn yang sibuk mengumpat saat tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah basahnya.

Beberapa siswa yang tersisa dan ikut terjebak hujan melempar pandangan aneh kepada _dua_ orang pemuda itu. Sejak tadi pandangan itu mereka layangkan, dan SeHun tak ambil pusing. Pun ketika salah satu dari siswi itu akhirnya menyerah.

"Se-SeHun-_oppa_..." panggil siswi dengan _tag name_ Jung SooJung di dadanya. Cantik.

"Hm?" SeHun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap gadis itu. "Ada apa?"

"K-kau... maksudku...teman—tawamu." Gadis itu menunduk dan memilin-milin ujung _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan di atas _blazer_-nya. Terlalu gugupkah karena menyapa salah satu _kingka_ sekolah, hei?

"Kami mengganggumu?" tanya SeHun dingin. 'Terlalu dingin,' pikir SooJung. Bahkan suasana di sekitar mereka saat ini pun tak sebeku kata-kata Oh SeHun. Beberapa siswa melihat adegan itu dalam diam.

"Bu-bukan. maksudku—Ah! Ma-maaf, hujan sudah berhenti, lebih baik aku pulang. Aku duluan, _Oppa_. Permisi." SooJung berbalik dan menarik lengan dua teman gadisnya sebelum akhirnya memaksa dua gadis itu untuk menembus hujan bersamanya.

Hujan belum benar-benar berhenti. Masih sama seperti rantaian menit-menit yang tadi. Ya, eksistensi gerimis masih ada di sekitar mereka.

SeHun melongo. Ia terdiam dengan dahi berkerut seraya menatap kepergian SooJung.

Gadis yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hujan sudah berhenti." SeHun menengadah.

Memandang monokrom abu-abu yang bergerak perlahan mengembalikan biru langit yang sempat ia tutupi. Langit telah benar-benar berhenti menangis.

Kini aspal tempat SeHun berpijak menguarkan aroma pekat yang khas.

SeHun memejamkan matanya.

Mengunci sepasang _biner_-nya rapat-rapat sementara hidungnya mengembang mencoba mencium bau khas yang hujan tinggalkan.

_Petrichor._

Ia mencoba menghirup aroma sehabis hujan itu sekuat-kuatnya. Mencoba menghabiskan aroma udara itu untuknya sendiri. Terengah memaksa organ respirasinya bekerja lebih.

"Hujan selalu saja turun saat siang hari dan berhenti saat sore."

SeHun membenarkan dalam hati kata-kata pemuda di sisinya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan orang katakan saat melihat kita?" Sosok itu, Kim JongIn melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mencoba memecah kebekuan SeHun berikut suasana dingin yang mengalun di sekitar mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti."

JongIn tersenyum miris. _"Dua orang pemuda di bawah hujan. Saling bergandengan tangan. Bukankah itu sangat aneh—dan menjijikkan?"_

"Kau bisa pergi kalau kau merasa jijik."

"Bodoh."

"Aduh!" SeHun memekik ketika JongIn menginjak kakinya. "Untuk apa ini, _Kkamjong_?"

"Kaupikir aku bisa pergi dengan tanganmu yang terus-terusan menggandengku? Ini memalukan."

SeHun menatap pemuda di sisinya dan tertawa begitu menyadari ia memegang tangan JongIn terlalu erat layaknya kekasih yang sedang bersama. Tawa SeHun menarik beberapa orang yang melintas melirik aneh ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli. Toh lirikan dan pandangan aneh itu sudah sering ia dapatkan. Lagipula mereka memang sepasang kekasih bukan?

Hanya saja mereka sama-sama pria. Sedangkan bergandengan tangan di tengah jalan antar dua pria itu sangat menjijikkan—kecuali kau tengah memberi _fanservice_ pada _fujoshi_ yang melintas.

Sayangnya, tatapan yang SeHun dapatkan bukan tatapan penuh kekaguman dari _fujoshi_, melainkan tatapan aneh, kasihan, dan meremehkan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hanya saja pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah tak ambil peduli. Mungkin tatapan itu hadir karena mereka tahu jika ia seorang _gay_, seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dan para penatap hanyalah sosok-sosok yang berpikir hipokrit.

"Berpegangan tangan itu bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu cium aku."

Alis SeHun terangkat. "Kau menantangku?"

JongIn tak menjawab, ia memilih menarik kepala SeHun mendekat. Menyatukan bibir mereka sementara tangannya bergerak meremas surai pirang SeHun. Mereka kembali berciuman di tengah aroma _petrichor_ yang hujan tinggalkan.

"SeHuna..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa detik, mungkin malah abad yang telah berlalu ciuman itu mendadak terlepas.

SeHun menoleh dan menemukan sosok berwajah malaikat yang sangat dikenalnya. SuHo yang kini berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah terluka dan berduka. Personifikasi Gabriel itu tak sendiri. Di sisinya ada Kim MinSeok, sang personifikasi Rafael, rekan kerja SuHo yang berdiri dengan jas khas petugas kesehatan membalut tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan menjemputku."

"Aku tidak menjemputmu. Kita hanya kebetulan bertemu." SuHo menghela napas. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berjalan pulang bersama Kai?"

SuHo terkesiap. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Wajah itu berubah. Muram kembali menyelimuti tanpa permisi.

"SeHun, kumohon..." Jika bisa, bersujud pun SuHo rela. Asalkan semua bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Kau terlalu sering memohon hal yang sama, _Hyung_."

SuHo tak ingin menyerah. Ia tidak ingin kalah. Tidak dengan taruhan hidupnya. Berkali-kali pun ia akan terus mencoba. Mengulang. Me-_replay_. Dengan jeda atau tanpa jeda sama sekali. SuHo tidak ingin berhenti untuk membawa SeHun kembali ke bumi. Ia rela jika harus menjadi gravitasi, asalkan ia berhasil menarik SeHun kembali.

"SeHuna... tapi, JongIn itu—!"

"Kau buta, _Hyung_?! Kai ada di sini!"

SuHo menunduk. MinSeok meremas bahunya, memberi kekuatan. Kekuatan yang membuat remasan jemari SuHo pada surat kabar yang terbit setahun lalu di tangannya mengerat. Ia berusaha agar kristal hangat di ujung matanya tidak lolos. Tidak untuk saat ini. Di saat ia sudah berusaha tuli dan buta atas pandangan menusuk dari para pejalan kaki di sekitar mereka, yang sesaat singgah. Mencoba mencari tahu, namun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih kembali berjalan, setelah melepas pandangan menyakitkan.

Seandainya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Karena tak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas semua kejadian ini.

Tidak SeHun, tidak MinSeok—yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa sebelumnya—tidak juga dirinya sendiri, atau Kim JongIn, Kai? Ya, mungkin pemuda itu yang seharusnya disalahkan, karena ia telah membuat adik dari Oh SuHo menjadi seperti ini. Jika saja ia bisa... Jika saja SuHo bisa memaksa JongIn untuk kembali—mengembalikan adiknya. Mengembalikan hidup SeHun-nya.

Jika saja bisa...

* * *

_"__SeHun__…" JongIn memanggil pelan._

_"Hm?" SeHun menjawab tanpa memandang pemuda di sisinya._

"Saranghae…"

_'Deg.'_

_Dan keheningan yang menakutkan mengalun pelan._

_..._

"_Kau menjijikkan, JongIn."_

"_Maafkan aku, Hun."_

"_Bagaimana bisa aku selama ini bersahabat dengan seorang _gay_?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ternyata ketua klub _dance_ itu seorang _gay_."_

"_Menjijikkan. Kaum seperti itu seharusnya mati saja."_

"_Kasihan SeHun-_oppa_ yang harus berteman dengan _gay_."_

"_Sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu sebagai ketua klub _dance_, JongIn-_sshi_."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_JongIn-_oppa_ ditindas."_

"_..."_

"_SeHun-_oppa_?! Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?"_

"_...JongIn yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri ditindas."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi kau si _gay _itu?"_

"_Dasar makhluk menjijikkan."_

'_Bug.'_

'_Duag.'_

"_Rasakan ini, Jalang! Makhluk menjijikkan sepertimu sebaiknya mati saja."_

'_Buag.'_

'_Buag.'_

* * *

"Kau tidak ingin pulang dengan kami?"

Lama. SeHun terdiam. Tak melempar jawaban. Minseok menunggu.

"Aku ingin pulang dengan Kai."

MinSeok mengangguk pelan. Tangannya bergerak, meraih lengan SuHo. Membawa pemuda itu berjalan kembali ke mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat SeHun berada. MinSeok membawa SuHo menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan SeHun yang memandang mereka untuk sesaat sebelum melepas pandangan suramnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kai..." panggil SeHun setelah mobil yang membawa MinSeok dan kakaknya menghilang.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya kesunyian yang menyapa perlahan.

"Kim JongIn..."

Sepi.

SeHun menoleh.

Kosong.

Aroma _petrichor_ telah menghilang.

Langit membiru dan akan kembali biru. Oh SeHun tahu itu.

* * *

"_Apa karena kita sama-sama pria...lalu perasaan ini lantas menjadi sebuah dosa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Ada siswa yang bunuh diri!"_

"_Siapa?"_

* * *

MinSeok duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia membawa mobil itu melaju pelan, dan membiarkan SuHo yang kini melepaskan genggamannya pada surat kabar lama yang dari tadi berada di tangannya. Kertas buram itu terbang, yang akhirnya tak mampu mengejar roda mobil SuHo dan MinSeok yang tengah melaju.

Lalu menyerah dan jatuh di sisi jalan.

Surat kabar itu membiarkan angin menggoda dan membuka beberapa halamannya, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Berhenti di sebuah berita yang menjadi _headline_ utama di bulan Oktober, setahun yang lalu.

'_**Kim JongIn (16), Siswa yang Bunuh Diri di Atap Sekolah'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dulu, aku membenci aroma yang hujan sisakan._

_Karena aroma itu menguar bersama pekat warna darahmu, mengingatkanku akan kematian yang sunyi dan kesepianku setelah kau tinggalkan. Kesepian yang tersisa bersama penyesalan yang memuakkan. _

_Aku membenci diriku sendiri setelah semua ini berlalu. Aku membenci bagaimana aku harus membohongimu—dan hatiku. Aku benci bagaimana kenyataan jika aku pun sekotor dirimu, merasuk dan mengejekku. _

_Tunggu, apakah perasaan ini kotor? _

_Apakah karena kita sama-sama pria...lalu cinta ini berarti dosa? Kau yang saat itu bertanya dan aku yang bodoh kau biarkan untuk menjawabnya. Jika perasaan itu adalah dosa, maka aku yang menyakiti dan membunuhmu lebih pantas disebut sebagai pendosa._

_Tapi, kini aku justru menyukainya. Aku aku kini memujanya._

_Karena bersama asap _petrichor_ yang membumbung ke udara aku merasakan kehadiranmu secara perlahan._

_Kau yang hanya datang saat aroma _petrichor_ menguar memenuhi udara di sekitarku. Hingga aku ragu apakah aku menghirup oksigen atau dirimu. Kehadiranmu seiring aroma _petrichor_ yang hujan sisakan untukku._

_Sementara jika langit kembali biru, perlahan aroma _petrichor_ menguap dan menghilang... begitu juga sosokmu. Aku yang menjadi penyebab kematianmu. Aku yang juga sebenarnya—_

"—_**sangat mencintaimu."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**Crane's Corner:** Halooo~ sepertinya kalau menulis tentang SeKaiHun, aku ga bisa jauh-jauh dari _rain_ _theme_(?) dan _angsty_. Oke, ini _failed as usual_, but Deannn-_sshi_ dan _readers_ semoga suka. Btw, maafkan aku yang belum bisa melanjutkan 'Assassin Black Code' dan 'Iridescent Garden' secepatnya karena _akubanyakhutang_ tbh. :lol *ditimpuk baozi(?)*

_Thanks for reading! Mind to gimme feedback, juseyo? ^~^_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
